La leyenda de la Inquisición (En espera)
by SebastianTF39
Summary: Estefany y Kevin dos perros los cuales buscaban la ubicación de una manada extraña no se percataron de que serian capturados durante su búsqueda ocasionando que su manada tenga que salir a rescatarlos...
1. Un rescate fallido

"La leyenda de los arcangeles negros"

Nota:Todo esto sucede 2 semanas después de los sucesos de la primer película.

Era una noche tranquila en el parque nacional jasper,todos los alphas y omegas se encontraban en el aullido exepto Kate y Humprey.

P.O.V.Humprey

Estaba descansando junto a Kate en la cueva de sus padres,era una noche común nada fuera de la rutina,aviamos estado jugando ase ya un rato en el lago cercano,por ahora todo a estado bien,las manadas se unieron y tengo a la loba mas hermosa que podría a ver.

Humprey:Me impresiona que tu mama aun no intente matarme-Le dije a Kate-

Kate:Es raro, pero mas vale no buscarlo¿Ok?-Le explique-

Humprey:Ok,no quiero terminar destripado,ahorcado,decapitado,desollado o con los ojos en la garganta-Le explique a Kate-

Kate:Pues a mi tampoco me gustaría verte de alguna de esas formas no me gustaría ver a mi lobito con los ojos en la garganta-Le dije-

Humprey:Oye Kate¿Qué es eso?-Le pregunte-

Kate:¿Qué cosa?-Pregunte intrigada-

Humprey:Esa luz de alla-Dije mientras señalaba la extraña luz-

Kate:¿Seran cazadores o algún campamento humano?-Le pregunte con curiosidad-

Humprey:No lo se pero deberíamos investigar si no son cazadores-Le explique mientras empezaba a acercarme sigilosamente-

Kate:-Empeze a seguir a Humprey para ver cual era el origen de esa luz,Cuando estábamos cercas nos ocultamos en un arbusto y vimos a dos perros,uno con una lámpara al parecer macho y el otro estaba cavando un agujero al parecer hembra-Humprey¿Que crees que estén asiendo con ese agujero?-Le pregunte susurrando-

Humprey:No tengo idea pero debe ser algo interesante-Le respondi susurrando-

Perro hembra:Kevin¿Crees que el cofre en verdad este aquí?-Le pregunte mientras seguia cavando-

Kevin:No lo se Estefany pero apresurate porque según lo que me informaron este es territorio de lobos-Le dije para que se apresurara-

Estefany:Yo soy la que esta haciendo todo el trabajo tu ni siquiera te as ensuciado las patas-Le reclame en vos alta-

Kevin:Estefany cállate nos puede oir algún lobo o algo peor-Dije asustado porque Estefany avia levantado la vos-

Humprey:No hay motivo para que la calles ya todos sabemos que están en nuestro territorio-Dije mientras salía del arbusto que estaba detrás suyo-

Kevin:Hay Estefany¿tenias que levantar la vos?-Le pregunte mientras la volteaba a ver y me daba cuenta de que estaba inconciente con una loba de pelaje dorado detrás suyo-

Kate:Grasias por revelar su posición-Le dije con una sonrisa-

Kevin:No me agan daño por favor se los suplico-Dije casi llorando-

Kate:No te aremos daño si nos respondes unas cuantas preguntas pero de lo contrario despídete de esta vida-Le dije en vos alta lo ultimo-

Humprey:Kate ya te pareces a tu mama-Le dije sarcásticamente-

Kevin-Intente escapar lentamente pero el lobo me piso la cola-Ejejejeje-Me rei con mucho miedo-

Humprey:No puedes irte aun,no as contestado ninguna de nuestras preguntas-Le dije sin dejar de pisarle la cola-

Kevin:Si les contesto sus preguntas me dejaran ir-Pregunte asustado-

Kate:Lo siento pero no me responderas las preguntas a mi se las responderas a mis padres-Le explique mientras lo tomaba del cuello y empezaba a arrastrarlo-

Humprey:-Procedi a cargar a la hembra en mi lomo y a seguir a Kate asia la cueva de sus padres-Estefany esta un poco pesada-Le dije a Kate-

Kate:Mira Kevin si no dejas de forzajear te dejo igual que a tu compañera-Le explique en tono amenazante-

Kevin:Dos cosas¿Cómo saben nuestros nombres?y Estefany no es mi pareja es mi herm..-No pude continuar porque sentí un golpe en la cabeza y quede inconciente-

Kate:-Observaba el cuerpo del perro que estaba inconciente-Pues que sepas que para mi ustedes dos son pareja-Le dije a Kevin quien esta inconciente-

Humprey:Yo le quería decir eso-Le dije a Kate-

Kate:Lo siento mi omega-Le dije mientras le daba un beso-

Humprey:Bueno ahora,a llevar a estos perros a la cueva de tus padre-Le dije mientras empezaba a caminar-

Kate:Te sigo mi amor-Le dije mientras me emparejaba con el-

En una manada llamada "La manada insignia"

Esteban:Señor han capturado a Estefany y a Kevin-Dijo mientras corria acia el perro lider de la manada-

Sebastian:¿Quién los a capturado?-Le pregunte con preocupación-

Esteban:Fueron los lobos de las manadas unidas-Respondio a su líder-

Sebastian:Prepara un equipo a rescate pesado a rescatarlos y con pesado me refiero a que lleven armamento pesado-Le ordene-

Esteban:A la orden señor-Dije antes de salir corriendo a preparar el equipo de rescate-

Sebastian:Tengo que ir yo también para rescatarlos,Estefany y Kevin saben todo sobre esta manada,esa información no debe saberla nadie-susurre mientras me dirijia asia donde se reuniría el equipo de rescate-

Esteban:Señor¿usted también ira?-Le pregunte con intriga-

Sebastian:Claro,es mi responsabilidad-Le respondi-

Esteban:En tonces vámonos-Ordene ordene al equipo de recate alpha-

-El equipo de 6 Lobos y un perro partio con rumbo a las manadas unidas-

Sebastian:Espero que no les haiga pasado nada malo-Dije para mi mismo-

Esteban:Fernanda y Fatima seran las primeras en entrar a las manadas unidas,su trabajo será atraer a cualquier alpha que encuentren para poder entrar sin tener que dañar a alguien,los demás entraremos cuando ellas lancen la aurora de señalización ¿Entendido?(Instrui al equipo)

Sebastian:Yo causare estragos a los que se queden en la manada a si será una entrada mas limpia-Le explique a Esteban-

Esteban:Señor siempre que usted dice que causara estragos se refiere a dañar a el primero que se encuentre y se supone que no dañemos a nadie¿o no es a si?-Le explique al líder de la manada-

Sebastian:En teoría no deberíamos dañar a nadie lo entiendo pero ellos atacaron a Estefany y Kevin cuando ellos no dañaron a nadie y si me transformo en un lobo espectral no creo que les cause tantos daños-Le explique a Esteban-

Esteban:Señor si se transforma en un lobo espectral los destrozaría con solo mirarlos-Le explique-

Sebastian:¿Estas revocando mi decisión?-Le pregunte-

Esteban:No,señor-Respondi molesto-

Sebastian:En tonces muévanse-Dije mientras me les adelantaba-

Fatima:Vamos Fernanda hay que atraer a unos alphas-Le dije feliz-

Fernanda:Oye no solo serán machos también abran hembras y además este no es momento como para buscar pareja-Le dije a Fatima molesta-

Fatima:¿Porque eres tan amargada?-Le pregunte molesta-

Fernanda:Eres demasiado joven como para tener pareja,apenas tienes un año-Le respondi-

Fatima:Ya veo porque nadie te quiere como pareja-Le dije-

Fernanda:Callate o llegando a la manada te castro-Le dije amenazándola-

Fatima:Sebastian te aria lo mismo y si quieres castrarme atrapame-Le dije mientras empezaba a correr-

Fernanda:Ya veras te castrare de la forma mas dolorosa posible-Le dije mientras empezaba a perseguirla-

-De vuelta en las manadas unidas-

Hutch:Me encontraba vijilandola frontera norte junto a Candu asta que logramos ver a lo que parecía ser un pastor alemán macho-Candu¿Ese no es el perro que Kate y Humprey atraparon?-Le pregunte intrigado-

Candu:Ese no es porque el que ellos atraparon sigue inconciente-Le respondi-

Hutch:¿Qué tanto crees que sepa pelear?-Le pregunte curioso-

Candu-E escuchado que este tipo de perros no saben pelear¿Qué te parece si le damos una lección por a ver entrado a nuestro territorio?-Le pregunte con ganas de pelear-

Hutch:Estoy de acuerdo con tigo-Le respondi antes de salir corriendo asia el pastor alemán-

Sebastian:Eso es lobitos acérquense quiero enseñarles lo que un espectro puede hacer-Dije para mi mismo mientras los veia acercarse-

Hutch:Da te por muerto perrito-Dije mientras me ponía en posición de ataque-

Sebastian:Exelente al fin me encuentro a dos lobitos que se arrepentirán de aver me visto-Les dije a ambos lobos-

Candu:Tu seras el que se arrepienta de aver entrado a nuestro territorio-Le dije enojado-

Sebastian:No veo la razón para que te enojes,pero si quieren sufrir,los are sufrir-Le explique a ambos lobos mientras me transformaba en un lobo espectral-

Hutch:Que demonios-Dije casi sin palabras al ver ese aura negra que lo cubria-

Candu:Si crees que con tus trucos me vas a asustar,te equivocas demasiado-Le dije en tono firme-

Sebastian:Mi apariencia no es lo que te ba a asustar pero lo que te voi a hacer si te asustare-Le explique sombríamente-

Candu:No asustas ni a una hormiga-Le dije mientras me abalanzaba contra el individuo extraño-

Sebastian:Eres necio-Dije mientras lanzaba un ataque espectral contra Candu-

Hutch:De solo ver ese rayo que salio de su boca temia lo peor

Candu:Al ver ese rayo tan negro como la misma noche mi cuerpo sabia que moriría,pero alser impactado Sali volando en dirección contraria a ese extraño lobo negro

Hutch:Al ver a Candu salir volando rápidamente empeze a correr en la dirección que fue lanzado

Sebastian:Espero que "El omega" no me elimine por lo que estoy asiendo-Pense-

-En otro lugar fuera del universo-

El omega:Sebastian¿Pero que estas haciendo?-Dije para mi mismo-

Almirante:¿Sucede algo señor?-Le pregunte mientras entraba en la sala del trono-

El omega:No es nada solo necesito que apunten un cañon de teletransportacion asia este objetivo-Le dije mientras le deba una foto de Sebastian-

Almirante:A la orden-Dije mientras me alejaba-

El omega:Sebastian te as metido en un grave problema-Dije en vos baja-

Almirante:Control de tiro disperen un cañon de teletransportacion al objetivo PK_89-Dije por el altavos-

-De vuelta en jasper-

Kate:Estaba tranquilamente en la cueva de mis padres junto a Humprey esperando a que los re enes despertaran

Humprey:Kat¿Tienes idea de que es eso?_Le pregunte mientras miraba el cielo-

Kate:Parece una especie de ray…-No pude terminar porque el extraño rayo se impacto contra el suelo causando un gran estruendo-

Sebastian:Maldita sea-Dije mientras sentía toda esa energía sobre mi cuerpo-

-Con el equipo de distracción-

Fatima:Nos capturaron gracias a que un tronco volador con lobos encima nos impacto a mi y a Fernanda,y ahora ella esta atada de patas y osico mientras somos llevadas con al parecer el líder de esta manada

Fernanda:Ummuooeuid(Prometo castrar a Fatima y matar a los lobos de ese tronco)

-Con el equipo de rescate-

Esteban:Nos emboscaron y atraparon mientras nos acercábamos a la cueva de los lideres,ahora estamos siendo escoltados asia nuestra perdición,pues nos llevaran ante el líder de la manada

Linda:Si alguien se entera de que nos atraparon seremos la desgracia de nuestra manada-Le dije a mi equipo-

Garth:As nos el favor de callarte-Le dije enojado-

Linda:Amargado-Dije en vos apenas audible-


	2. El dolor es la solucion

Capitulo 2:El sufrimiento es la solucion

Garth:Estabamos escoltando a el grupo de lobos a la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Linda:-Pensando-No creo que nos estén llevando para una bienvenida o para algo similar,lo mas seguro es que sea para interrogarnos o simplemente encerrarnos,de todos los castigos el que menos quiero es que me eliminen

Daniela:-Susurrando-Esteban ¿Qué crees que nos agan?-le pregunte con un poco de miedo-

Esteban:No puedo creer que tengas miedo,se supone que por eso somos el equipo de rescate pesado

Linda:-Susurrando-De esta seguramente no salimos-Exprese triste-

Shadow:Según tengo entendido nosotros portamos armas y armaduras pesadas asi que no veo el porque no saldremos de esta-Explique

Garth:Armas y armaduras pesadas,es el chiste mas tonto que e escuchado-Le dije riéndome-

Shadow:Pues deberías creerlo,porque te destrozaría en pedacitos

Tony:Si como no

-En otro lugar fuera del universo-

Sebastian:Señor ya deje de jugar con migo-Le dije alegre-

El omega:Si he dicho que te acendere al rango almirante¿Por qué dudas de lo que te estoy diciendo?-Le pregunte curioso-

Sebastian:Gracias gracias gracias,por esta oportunidad-Exprese super alegre-

El omega:Te dare la oportunidad de comunicarte con toda tu antigua manada para que les expliques que los nuevos lideres son Estefany y Kevin-Le dije-

Sebastian:Pero señor para ser líder necesitan ser pareja y ellos son hermanos-Le explique confundido-

El omega:Hay una cosa que tu no sabes de ellos,primero Estefany y Kevin no son absolutamente nada,segundo Estefany es mi hija adoptiva y tercero Kevin y Estefany pueden ser pareja-Le explique-

Sebastian:Eso si que no lo sabia-Exprese confundido-

El omega:Bueno ahora que ya lo sabes creo que es momento de que te comuniques con tu manada-Dije mientras empezaba a usar un echizo de comunicación-

-De vuelta en jasper-

Tony:Estabamos a punto de llegar a la cueva de la cabeza alpha,pero nos detuvimos porque los lobos que llevabamos como reenes se detuvieron

Garth:¿Qué les pasa avancen-Les pregunte molestopero al percatarme de que sus ojos eran totalmente blancos me asuste

Tony:¿Pero que demonios les pasa?-Dije mientras los vei a los ojos-

-En lamente de los lobos de la manada insignia-

Sebastian:Tambien debo decirles que Estefany y Kevin serán los nuevos lideres de nuestra manada pues yo no puedo comandar una fragata y una manada al mismo tiempo asi que ellos estarán a cargo y otra cosa antes de despedirme y es que ellos fueron atrapados por las manadas unidas y es vuestro deber ir a rescataralos,cambio y fuera-Le explique a todos los lobos de la manada insignia-

Garth:Me alivie al ver que todos los lobos salían de su trance y volvían a la realidad

Linda:En tonces ahora es un almirante-Exprese con tristesa-

Fatima:Al parecer si-Dije mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo-

-De vuelta con el omega-

El omega:Sebastian antes de que te vallas tu nombre ya no será Sebastian si no que ahora te llamaras Javier,a si que tengo que borrar de tu memoria tu antiguo nombre,para evitar confuciones futuras-Le explique mientras empezaba a borrar su antiguo nombre-

Javier:¿Ya puedo retirarme?-Le pregunte ancioso-

El omega:Ahora yo sere Sebastian-Dije mientras me teletransportaba asia jasper-

-Estefany:Empezaba a despertarme después de aver sido golpeada por esa loba-

Kevin:Al fin despiertas hermana-Le dije mientras observaba a los lobos que nos abian atacado la noche anterior-

Estefany:Hermano y¿Si activamos las armaduraspesadas?-Le pregunte-

Kevin:Si lo acemos nuestro cuerpo entrara en modo guerra y perderíamos el control de nuestro cuerpo-Le respondi molesto por su pregunta-

Estafany:Si tu no la quieres activar yo si quiero-Dije mientras activaba la armadura-

Kate:Note que a Estefany se le empezaba a formar lo que parecía ser una placa de metal alrededor de su cuerpo

Humprey:Me impresiono la armadura de Estefany pues si ella desidia atacarnos no tendríamos oportunidad contra ella

Estefany:Prometeus activa el modo combate-Dije mientras cerraba el visor-

Kavin:Cuando vi que mi hermana activo la armadura y la modalidad de batalla me asuste y empeze a correr fuera de la cueva

Humprey:Kate vete-Le dije mientras me ponía en posision de defensa-

Kate-No podras solo le -Dije mientras me ponía en posición de defensa-

Kevin:Me detuve en seco al ver que pensaban hacerle frente a Estefany

Estefany:No tienen oportunidad-Dije mientras generaba un ataque de energía-

Kate:Deje la posición de defensa cuando note a Humprey retroceder

Estefany:Pateticos-Dije mientras lanzaba el ataque de energía-

Kate:Abraze a Humprey esperando a que ese rayo luminoso nos impactara lo cual nunca pasopues cuando abri los ojos abia lo que parecía ser una barrera de color azul

Humprey:¿Qe a sido eso?-Dije atonito por lo que acababa de ver-

Kevin:Ballanse yo intentare detenerla-Les ordene mientras me preparaba para lo que sea-

Kate:Suerte-Le dije mientras empezaba a correr en busca de mis padre-

Estefany:No puedo creer que los allas ayudado-Dije mientras le lanzaba un zarpaso eléctrico-

Kevin:No puedes atacar a alguien que no te a echo daño-Le explique mientras esquivaba su zarpaso eléctrico y contraatacaba con un torrente ígneo

Estefany:No eres rival para mi-Le dije mientras esquivaba el torrente ígneo-

Estefany contraataco con un rayo de luz,Kevin esquiva el ataque por muy poco y responde con un zarpaso a propulsión el cual logra impactar el costado de Estefany abollando un poco su armadura.

Estefany:Te arrepentiras de aver nacido-Dije mientras le lanzaba una esfera espectral-

Kevin no logra esquivar el ataque el cual impacta contra su cuerpo lanzándolo a 7 metros de Estefany,Kevin lanza un ataque espectral el cual es interceptado por un rayo espectral por parte de Estefany,ambos perros ejercen fuerza contra el ataque del otro tratando de regresárselo a su oponente

El omega:Me detuve para poder apreciar la pelea entre mi hija y su futuro compañero

Kevin:Estaba perdiendo la energía como para poder seguir forzajeanado contra Estefany y recordé que los ataques de luz superan enormemente a los espectrales,asi que desidi usar un misil de luz

Estefany:Me percate de que mi hermano había cambiado su técnica y uso un misil de luz el cual no me dio tiempo de reaccionar e impacto contra mi cuerpo

Kevin:Funciono,funciono-Dije alegre por haberle ganado a Estefany-

Estefany:Me sentía demasiado débil y cansada como para continuar con la pelea por lo que solamente desactive mi armadura en señal de que me rendia

El omega:Esa no es manera de tratar a una dama¿No lo crees Kevin?-Le pregunte mientras me acercaba a el-

Kevin:¿Quien eres tu?-Le pregunte enojado-

El omega:Soy tu peor pesadilla-Le respondi esperando cualquier reacción hostil-

Kevin:Nolo creo-Dije mientras lanzaba una esfera elemental-

El omega:Solo me quede quieto esperando que la esfera elemental se acercara y me impactara

Kevin:Cuando vi que la esfera elemental choco contra el extraño lobo quede impresionado al ver que no lo había causado daño alguno

El omega:¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?-Le pregunte con confianza-

Kevin:Esto es imposible ese es mi mejor ataque-Le respondi enojado e impresionado-

El omega:Te enseñare el mejor ataque-Le dije mientras lo asia levitara una altura relativamente alta-Considerate perdido-Le dije con vos sombria y obscura

Kevin:Esto me va a doler-Dije para mi mismo-

El omega empezó lanzando una esfera ígnea seguida de una tormenta de rayos espectrales.

Kevin:Cada que un rayo espectral asia contacto con mi cuerpo se generaba un dolor infernal

El omega procedio a lanzar una ráfaga de misiles eléctricos seguido de una tormenta de aguijones

Kevin:Los ataques que me lanzaba misteriosamente no me eliminaban solo me asian sufrir asta que a los 10 minutos de mi tortura se detuvo

El omega:Atencion a todos los dragones,encontré a un perro el cual necesita que le enseñemos buenos modales,asi que todos sin exepcion alguna deven venir a castigarlo-Dije por un olograma-

Kevin:Cuando termino de hablar a los 5 segundos ya abia millones de dragones,lobos y perros de artillería incluso la manada insignia sin mencionar a todas las fragatas que estaban sobre mi posición esperando para abrir fuego.

Kate:Todos nos reunimos en la cueva de la cabeza alpha para planear un plan de ataque contra la manada de los lobos que aviamos capturado pues no sabíamos si todos tenían esas extrañas abilidades

Humprey:Miren eso-Dije atonito mientras veía como se formaba una esfera de dragones,perros y lobos y fragatas preparando esos extraños ataques para lanzarlos asia lo que parecfia ser el perro que nos salvo-

Kevin:Estaba demasiado asustado solo veía trillones de entidades apuntado diferentes tipos de ataque que incluso yo no conosia asia mi posición,solo podía esperar a que dispararan y mi sufrimiento empezara

El omega:Preparados,listos,fuegoooooo-Grite mientras veía como millones de ataques se dirijian asia Kevin

Todas las entidades hay presentes abrieron fuego contra Kevin

3 horas duro el sufrimiento de Kevin,loi cual fue suficiente como para que el quedara inconciente después de diferentes tipos de energías,ataques y disparos chocaran contra su cuerpo

El omega:Todos pueden retirase-Dije a todo el grupo,mientras veía como se teletransportaban de nuevo a sus respectivas tareasosimplemente a descanzar-

-Mientras tanto en las manadas unidas-

Kate:La luz que emitia esa esfera de individuos nos obligo a refugiarnos para evitar perder la vista

Humprey:Al parecer ya termino elespectaculo de luces-Le dije a la familia de Kate-

Lilly:Creo que tienes razón-Dije mientras me asomaba-

Eve:Hija¿Siguen hay o ya se retiraron?-Le pregunte a Lilly-

Lilly:Ya se fueron-Dije aliviada mientras salía al exterior pues estar encerrada 3 horas no es divertido-

Humprey:Alfin se termino-Dije mientras me dejaba caer-

-De regreso con "El omega"-

El omega:Pobre Kevin,tendras mucho dolor durante las proximas 24 horas-Dije mientras lo teletransportaba a la cueva de la cabeza alpha-Y tu Estefany también deberías descansar-Le dije mientras veia su cuerpo inconciente-

 **Aqui termina este capitulo espero que les aya gustado**


End file.
